Express the decimal as a percent. $0.711$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.711 = \dfrac{71.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.711} = 71.1\%$ $71.1$ per hundred = $71.1$ per cent = $71.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.